


Blue Roses

by HkHk



Category: Boston Legal, Mass Effect
Genre: Insanity defense works, Lawyers, Or not, Snark!, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Denny Crane and Alan Shore for the defendant, we're here to plead not guilty to charges of genocide, manslaughter, terrorism...oh my that is a lot for one person." Alan looked at Denny. </p><p>"There's more?" Denny whispered back. </p><p>"Apparently, there was a second page."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Roses

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover with Boston Legal. Went hunting for this from ME Kink.

Chapter one: The defence 

It wasn't any day that a very aesthetically shaped woman walked into the building of a very prestigious law firm. 

In fact it was a Monday actually. 

She walked in, went over to the front desk and said in a very affirmative and yet sexy voice. "Hi, I'm here to see Denny Crane." 

Wordlessly she was guided to Denny's door. They opened for her like the gates of hell, heralding all manner of bad things. 

\------------------------------

"This court calls into order of--"

The doors opened and a portly human male walked in dressed in a fine suit, followed by another human also male followed by a fleet of other finely dressed humans. 

"We waive the hearings judge. Denny Crane for the defendant." 

The military judge stared. "How did you get in?" 

"Simple through the front door." The other human looked up, smiled. "Alan Shore pleased to meet you."

 

"Mr. Shore." The military judge had the stern feature of one who did not like other people in his courtroom without his say so. "Mr. Crane. What the hell are you two doing here?" 

"To defend our client." The horde of lawyers placed themselves around the defendant like some thresher maw that had decided to nest nearby. "Commander Shepard is a hero!" 

"You do know the crimes, do you not Mr. Crane?" 

"Hmmm..." Denny turned to Alan. "I think I was briefed on it. Something about a relay and a big rock." 

"An entire system was wiped out. Don't be so flippant. I don't know how you lawyers work in Massachusetts but I'm from Los Angeles and we-" 

"Drag people into the street and shoot them?" Alan smiled at the judge pleasantly. "I'm sure this is all well and good, lord knows I love a good fight but right now this young woman's life is on the line."

"I ought to have you both thrown out and charged." 

"But you won't." Alan carefully buttoned up his suit looking quite bored really. "Denny here knows some people who knows people who also knows how to get judges thrown off cases, even military judges." 

"Are you threatening me Mr. Shore?" 

"Of course not, simply passing some information on." 

The seething look on the military judges face was quite satisfying. They really ought to try this more often. 

There were many ways to win a court case, some made lawyers look like the scum of the Earth and others like they should be rounded up and shot. 

"Ms. Shepard..." Denny leaned forward. "I must say you look absolutely wonderful for someone whose been dead for two years." 

The tall well built man standing at guard winced. 

"Say, are you with anyone?" 

Shepard just looked at Denny, incredulous. 

"I have tickets to this wonderful concert in New York. We could go there, catch the early show- I can even show you around our New York office if you know what I mean." 

"Mr. Crane-" 

"Call me Denny, all my ex-wives do." 

Shepard's eyes just narrowed. "Denny. I thank you for taking my case even if I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for a lawyer. "

"You didn't." Alan cleared his throat. " A wonderfully dressed woman hired us on your behalf." 

"Had an ass you could bounce a thermal clip on." 

"Indeed." 

"Scary as hell though, reminded me of my second ex-wife." 

"Was that Sharon? Or Rose?" 

"Neither." 

"I see. Well anyways Ms. Shepard we're here to represent you. If we are to do so we'll need the truth and any dirty secrets you have so they wont' spring up in trial to surprise us. " 

"What my compatriots wants to know is did you kill those dirty batarians?" 

"Denny." 

"Yes I did and I'm not going to hide that. What people need to know is why I did it. " 

Alan and Denny looked at each other. "Oh dear."


End file.
